As a fixing device used in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, there is a fixing device that generates heat in a conductive layer with an electromagnetic induction heating (IH) system and heats a fixing belt. As the fixing device of the IH system, there is a fixing device reduced in weight by using a magnetic flux regulating member in which a plurality of slit-like ferrite cores are arranged.
In the fixing device including the magnetic flux regulating member in which the plurality of slit-like ferrite cores are arranged, it is likely that heat generation unevenness occurs in boundary regions of the slit-like ferrites adjacent to one another.
The related art is described in, for example, JP-A-2011-22446.